cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
001 (Call of Justice)
Ivan Whisky, aka Cyborg 001, is one of the nine prota gonists of the CGI film trilogy Cyborg 009: Call of Justice. Appearance Ivan is a cyborg in a permanent infant body, with short, light blue-gray hair; fair yet healthy skin; and blue eyes. His hair is styled into a bowl-cut where the fringes stop just above his eyes, similarly to his RE: and graphic novel incarnations. He is always seen with a yellow pacifier in his mouth, and physically resembles his RE: incarnation the most. Ivan wears a redesigned 00 Cyborg uniform where from the waist up, he wears a bright red, high-collared armored vest that resembles a Kevlar flak jacket, with bright red protectors on his wrists and shoulders; black shoulder and chest straps; and four yellow dots on the front of his torso. Underneath the vest, he wears a dark red bodysuit, with a thick black belt on his waist connected by four straps running parallel diagonally across his upper thighs and crotch area. His footwear consists of black, knee-high, armored boots with built-in knee protectors, and he has black protective pads on his elbows. His uniform lacks a gun holster, and his iconic yellow scarf goes through a slit in the back of his collar. Unlike previous incarnations, where his uniform resembled a baby gown or a blanket sleeper, Ivan's 00 Cyborg uniform in Call of Justice has incorporated militaristic elements, as it resembles those worn for stealth recon missions. His uniform also contains elements of the camouflaging bodysuit worn in Archaia; the high-collared uniform from the crossover OVA Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman, and the small-buttoned uniform 009 Re:Cyborg. Personality TBA History The full extent of Ivan's backstory is currently unknown, but at one point he gained psychic powers from his father's brain experiments, and shortly after, he was taken to Black Ghost and forcibly transformed into a 00 Cyborg while still a baby. These combined factors permanently stunted his physical growth, forever remaining an infant. After this, he and his fellow 00 Cyborgs rebelled and escaped captivity. From there, he became a protector of humanity, defending the people from Black Ghost and other threats. After the establishment of the UN Guardian troops, Ivan was freed from his duties, allowing him to finally live a quiet, peaceful life. One day, he is contacted by Lucy Davenport, a female news journalist who is looking to expose the existence of Blessed, a mysterious yet evil group of intelligent superhumans. This causes a chain of events that brings the 00 Cyborgs out of retirement and into direct opposition against Blessed. Abilities Like his previous incarnations, Ivan has powerful psychic abilities that include telepathy, psychokinesis and ESP. It is assumed that using them is incredibly straining, so he sleeps for several days in order to regain his strength. His abilities appear light blue whenever they're used, a callback to his RE: incarnation. In a trailer, he can be seen fighting a psychic member of Blessed, using his psychic abilities to counteract those of his opponent's. 001 is shown to potentially be one of the Blessed, as he had mutant psychic powers laying dormant before his conversion. Gallery Tumblr oam3ibhCnw1ucjgw8o1 1280.png 001's UNG Profile.png|001's UNG file Notes *According to 001's UNG Data file: Ivan's date of birth is unknown, he weighs 8kg (17.6 lbs) and is 50 cm. in height (1'6"). Category:Psychics Category:Male characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Call of Justice characters